The girl, The song, The boy, And the Angels
by Jiade-103
Summary: I don't want to give it away, but if you like S&S. Check it out. ONE SHOT.


Sakura sat silently on the swings.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

The swaying of the swings was almost rythmitacle.

The rain poured angrily on the serene girl.

A song came to her head and she began to sing with her heart and soul.

"I told myself today was gonna be the day  
No more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say  
Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday  
My mind in waste and I let the moment slip away  
Another night got me sitting here all on my own  
Picking up the phone,  
But i cant get past the dial tone  
Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I cant keep going this way"

Her voice cut through the thick atmosphere and the rain slowed, almost as if it was listening, understanding, feeling.

"CRUSHED,  
By the sweetest lips ive never kissed  
How you bring the tips and the warmest touch Ive always missed  
CRUSHED,"

A boy, tall dark and handsome. He heard the sweet melody and walked towards the sound as if possessed by the soft voice.

"By the softest hands ive never held  
Probably never tell,  
You're the strongest love that Ive ever felt  
CRUSHED,  
That I havent ever let you know  
How it always goes  
Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close  
And so Im left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby Im so crushed"

The wind blew Sakura's aburn locks around carelessly, showing off her porclin skin. Expressing her tears. Almost as if singing along. Almost as if trying to comfort her.

"So I told myself that tomorrow gonna be the day  
And I keep on telling myself that Im gonna find a way  
And I wont be afraid just like yesterday  
Wont walk away never gonna let another chance slip away  
Cuz' I gotta know which ever way its gonna go  
Rest my heart and soul"

The boy just watched in amazment. This beauty infront of him. So fragile, so stong.. so hurt.

"Cuz' there can never be no more  
Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I wont keep going this way"

Sakura sung harder, louder. Her tears fell faster. And the wind blew forcefully as if showing that it understood. The rain poured harder as if proving that it too, could cry. And the boy. The boy's cold heart melted.

"CRUSHED,  
By the sweetest lips ive never kissed  
How you bring the tips and the warmest touch Ive always missed  
CRUSHED,  
By the softest hands ive never held  
Probably never tell,  
You're the strongest love that Ive ever felt  
CRUSHED,  
That I havent ever let you know  
How it always goes  
Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close  
And so Im left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby Im so crushed"

The boy shook his messy chesnut locks and walked forwards slowly, as if afraid to break the sene infront of him. A sene so unreal, it was like a movie. Or a picture, a picture painted with glass. So fragile, so beautiful. So.. breathtaking.

"Crushing,  
Im so into to you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to you  
I dont know just what to do  
Crushing,  
Im so into to you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to youuu  
Ohhhh Imm"

Sakura lowered her voice, softer and softer. As if coming to realization. Realizing that she was not alone. That her heart and soul was enough. Though, as far as she knew, people weren't listening, but the wind, the rain, the earth.. they were all listening. Listening, feeling, comfoting and even singing. Showing her that they were there, and that they cared.

"Crushing,  
Im so into you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to Youuuuuuu Ohohohhhh  
And so Im left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby im so  
Cruuuushed"

Finally opening her emerald eyes slowly, she didn't come to face the green treetops or dark clouds. Instead, she came face to face with a pair of soft amber eyes. She didn't jump back as most would think. She just stared, stared into the eyes, down to the soul, of this man infront of her.

Suddenly, he smiled.

"I hope you don't find this to forward or anything. But I thought I midaswell tell you." He started apologetically. Sakura listen intently, but hid it carefully.

"You are by far the most incredibly beautiful woman i've ever seen" He complimented. Sakura couldn't keep the smile or blush of her face.

"Thank you Mr.." She trailed off.

"Li. Li Syaoran" He finished.

"Mr. Li." She smiled.

"Call me Syaoran" He interupted. Sakura looked away embarassed. Syaoran noticed this and brough one soft finger to her chin and turned her head towards him.

"Please?" He asked childishly. Sakura giggled softly.

"You have an angels voice" He said. "Tell me, are you an angel?" He asked. You could tell be his voice, it wasn't a pick up line. He simply thought she was an angel.

"I would like to think that we are all angels" She resonded.

"Well. I think that your not only brilliant with words, but beautiful in mind, heart and soul. Thats what makes you an angel." Syaoran complimented once again.

"Thank you... um. Syaoran" She hesitated.

"Please don't take this as if i'm trying to bed you or anything, cause it's quite the opposite. But would you like to maybe come to my place" He asked "my maids and such would be more than happy to get you some dry clothes."

"Maids?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shuffled his feet nervously.

"Umm, Yea... I sorta, kinda. Might be... kinda rich" He said looking at the ground. Sakura giggled again.

"Mr. Syaoran I'd love to" She answered. Putting a large smile on his face, and hers.

"Well then Ms..." He trailed off, just like she had done before.

"Kinomoto" She answered.

"Ms. Kinimoto" He finished, offering her his hand. Greatfully she slid her delicate hand into his and was lifted from her seat.

"Call me Sakura"

---- The end. --


End file.
